rpbleachfandomcom-20200213-history
Kira Yuno
General Name: Kira Yuno Nicknames: Age: 22 D.O.B: January 7th Race: Shinigami Gender: Female Blood Type: A Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 6 Feet Weight: 165lbs Hair: Silver Eyes: Silver Skin: Fair/White Body type: Hourglass Kira stands 6 foot even. She looks as though she is only 22 years old and is a very elegant and beautiful woman. She is normally seen wearing her zanpakuto on her right side and mostly silver and white clothing. She wears this always when she is off duty. She will always be wearing her uniform on duty however. She will very rarely be seen wearing anything then something that is silver and white when she is off duty. Personality Kira cares more for others then she does for herself. She would risk her life to save those she cares for. Don't think that she is only nice though because if you hurt anyone she cares for she will hunt you down and punish you with as much pain as she can inflict before killing you. She isn't much of a fighter but will if she has to. She would much rather help others out and lead them in the right direction. If you wish to find her it won’t be very hard as she is almost always by or in water as she loves it so much. She will often be found standing in a river or lake staring at the moon. Likes Moon Water Oppai ! Dislikes History When Kira was a human she would always be found swimming or dipping her toes in the water. Her favorite things to do were swim and just in general be where there was water for her to enjoy. She was one of the fastest woman swimmers there were in the human world. She was so good at swimming and so fast that she was killed by a jealous rival of hers who couldn't stand being slower and losing to her. Powers and Abilities Stuff. If you have enough Hohō for Shunpo, write it, and also write how many kidō you can use. Zanpakutō Inner World Describe your inner world, optional Tsuki no Taido “ Tide of the Moon” The blade is silver like the color of a full moon at night where there are no clouds and it can be seen by everything and everyone. The sword is normally 70cm in length. When Kira activates shikai her zanpakuto changes from this beautiful sword into a much more beautiful trident and grows from 70cm to 1m for an added range advantage. Release command: Flow and Carve She swings her zanpakuto in a normal horizontal slash and it creates a tidal wave that grows rapidly knocking anything and anyone near back and up into the air. Then it rapidly gets small again and as it gets small the force pushing up is gone and the wave only pushes them back. The force gets stronger as the wave gets smaller because there is less area the force needs to push which in turn will make it’s power about twice as strong right before the ability finishes. She can't use this ability again for another 3 turns Describe your second ability. 'Bankai:' Describe your Bankai ability. Other Items Anything else your OC may have such as technology and gadgets. These MUST be mod approved. Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes A brief description of your OC so those who interact can get a good idea. OC Relationships Trivia Optional. Gallery Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info Timezone, etc. Category:Shinigami